STARGATE PHOENIX: In Thy Image, In Thy Acts PT3
by maquis
Summary: Plans are afoot for the attack on the Wraith shipyard and but who is realy behind these new battle ships? and will there ever be a peace between Earth and the Replacators lead by Doctor Weir?


STARGATE PHOENIX:

"In Thy Image, In Thy Acts"

Part Three

Written by: Christopher Edmund

Season 1 Episode 3

Narrator

Previously on Stargate Phoenix!

_**TEASER**_

INT: Ancient Planet –with in the ruins–

INT: Atlantis brig

The Male wraith having been captured stands in the centre of the brig

Male Wrath

I believe you refer to our enemy as the "Replicators"

INT: Planet Skyline

An Asuran Replicator controlled Aurora class warship fires drones to the surface of the planet

Male Wrath (Voice Over)

They have begun to……

INT: Atlantis Brig 

Male Wraith (continued)

Annihilate human worlds

EXT: Larrin's Lantian warship

Sheppard's Puddle jumper narrowly misses smashing into the warship as it comes out of hyperspace

INT: Interrogation room

Sheppard is tied to a chair with some plastic tubing as Larrin walks around him

Larrin

So you plan is to keep the replacator ships form leaving orbit while this McKay guy sucks them back down to the planet?

Sheppard

Couldn't have put it better my self!

EXT: Auras –The replacator home world–

The ship to ship fight has ended all the replacator ships are dormant an no one is on board any of them

And the combined Allied fleet jumps into hyperspace and the entire planet explodes in one giant fire ball.

EXT: Auras –Asteroid belt–

It's been just a few days since the planet exploded as was turned into an asteroid field, in the centre of the field one operational Aurora class warship remains 

INT: Aurora Warship Bridge

There is a living crew on board not Larrin or her people, all of them are wearing light cream clothing consistent with replacator fashions thou there is one women wearing cloths that are all black and her jacket is leather and she is sitting in the captain's chair

Female officer

Our Intel was correct the planet has been completely destroyed 

Male Voice

Can you detect any trace replacator cells?

Female officer

Negative, they have been completely wiped out

Female Captain

Good; we can finally get to work with out having to look over our shoulders, it's time to begin!

As we pan up to the Captain's face we find that the captain is Doctor Elizabeth Weir.

INT: Weir's flagship

Doctor Weir sits in the centre seat

Weir

John, there is a situation developing with the Wraith that needs to be taken care of 

And we need your help.

Sheppard

What is it?

Weir

There is every indication that the Wraith have stolen the schematics of a City ship class hyper drive form Auras prior to its destruction and what's worse there close to building their first prototype ship that doesn't need to dispel the radiation form hyperspace

Sheppard

They wouldn't build a ship and steal those plans just to cross the galaxy a little faster

Weir

Right, we think there heading for earth….

INT: Defiant

John

That will complicate things when we contact Atlantis

Elizabeth (via communicator) 

We could just tell them the truth!

John

We should have a peace offering or something

Elizabeth (via communicator)

What?

John

I know were there is something but we will need to use truth serum

Elizabeth (continued)

Ok but I am not that happy about using that stuff

INT: Briefing room

Sheppard

So what have you got us?

John lifts up and opens the sliver box, packed in the centre of black foam is 

An unused Zero Point Module

John

Just a little present!

McKay

A Zed PM?

EXT: Space –Night-

The Earth ships hang in space beside the replacator ships

INT: Phoenix Bridge

Carter

Colonel, Doctor Weir and her team have beamed off

Portman

Helm, set course for navigation point one engage hyper drive

EXT: Space –Night–

Phoenix powers up and enters hyperspace

EXT: Space –Night–

Phoenix exits hyperspace

INT: Bridge

Portman

Set course for the enemy staging, cloak the ship and engage hyper drive

Carter

Colonel?

Portman

Prudence; Sam

EXT: Space –Night–

Phoenix cloaks and enters hyperspace

EXT: Space –Night–

The cloaked phoenix exits hyperspace, as descried by Elizabeth Weir there are Wraith hives and cruisers

INT: Bridge

Portman

Long range scans

Helmsman

Incoming transmission form Atlantis

Portman

They'll detect the transmission jam it!

Helmsman

No good they've detect us, hive ships on course to intercept us

Course set for Atlantis

Portman

Engage hyper drive!

INT: Atlantis stargate operations

Colonel Carter, Atlantis's senior staff and Portman beam down, Major Loren, Mister Woolsey and Agent Bates walks over

Loren

What's the situation?

Carter

Confirmed; this ship is far more bigger than anything we have previously seen

Woolsey

Colonel Carter, you have the IOA's leave to attack the wraith shipyard with the replicators assistance

Carter

Understood

Sheppard

I'll inform Larrin

Portman

I'll speak with the commanders of the Defiant and Diana

EXT: Space –Night–

Larrin's Aurora class warship, Diana, and Phoenix exit hyperspace

Caldwell (voice over)

Deadalus to Phoenix what's the word?

Portman (voice over)

We attack!

Narrator

And now the conclusion!

INT: Briefing room U.S.S Phoenix

Colonel Carter, Colonel Sheppard, Doctor Weir, Larrin, Colonel Portman, Ellis and Caldwell sit around a table discussing the mission.

Portman

Doctor Weir…

Elizabeth

Elizabeth please Colonel I am not _**Doctor**_ Weir

Portman

As you wish, Elizabeth…now that's strange after calling you "Doctor" and "Ma'am" or her or you, oh never mind; Elizabeth how many ships can you bring to this battle?

Elizabeth

All together twenty one ships ranging from five Aurora class battle ships and sixteen Kirov class light cruisers

Larrin

I can guarantee my ship at least

Portman

Thank you and all earth ships in this galaxy will take part in the combat

Larrin

What about Atlantis I know she can defend herself but…

Portman

Leaving the city exposed and I doubt Mister Wolsey would like a few replacator ships gardening the city.

Larrin

I think I can persuade a few of our ships to hide behind one of the moons that orbits Atlantis' world

Sheppard

That brings our total to twenty two ships

Larrin

What's our plan?

Portman

At the moment it's time to cram we still need to work that out

EXT: New Lantia

INT: Atlantis gate operations

Zelinka

Major Loren!

Loren, Bates and Wolsey walk over to doctor Zelinka who is working at the long range sensors.

Bates

Doctor Zelinka?

Zelinka

There sir, that cruiser was deployed form the target system there seven light years from the amenably point

Loren

Chuck send a message to Deadalus have all ships fall back to position alpha

Chuck

Yes sir

Wolsey

Position Alpha?

Loren

It's an uninhabited binary star system eighteen light years form their position.

Zelinka

It's a blind spot for Wraith sensors and their ships the stars admit an unusual type of radiation that burns through organic material rapidly the Wraith ships would burn to pieces with in minutes or exiting hyperspace.

Wolsey

Why didn't the Ancient relocate Atlantis and their forces to that system when they realised that they were starting to lose the war?

Zelinka

They did have bases in that system which were destroyed extremely late in the war but this radiation didn't start or emit form the stars until eight thousand years ago as for why we believe Ancients created a cloaked probe the orbit that fired a pulse of radiation into one of the stars as so to create a base that could be completely save form the wraith fleet if and when they returned; they were just about to activate the device when they were destroyed

Bates

How did the probe do its job after they were killed?

Zelinka

Radiation form the extreme edge of the system indicated that a solar pulse hut the probe eight thousand years ago and destroyed it but not before the probe accomplished its task

Bates

Why haven't we set up base in the ruins of the ancient bases?

Zelinka

It would the radiation burn the people stationed there but our people on the ships are protected

Loren

Couldn't we build a base underground?

Zelinka

We haven't run simulations for people underground but if the base was built far enough underground it might be possible and I might add we might be able to use the facility also to build planetary based shipyards.

Wolsey

I will consult the I.O.A on this possibility.

Chuck

I have informed Deadalus the fleet is moving to position alpha.

EXT: Space –Night–

The combined allied fleet exit hyperspace at "position alpha"

INT: Briefing room

Portman

Ok that's the plan; Deadalus will lead, Defiant and Traveller's flagship against the central flank, 

Apollo will take the first replacator taskforce against their left flank and Diana will lead the second group of Replacator warships against the Wraith right flank.

While you lot kick their buts phoenix enters the far edge of the system as close as possible to star launch the contaminated ZPM shuttle after which we cost into the planet's orbit bombard and blanket the shipyard area until it is a smoking creator

Larrin

And we don't easily forget the fact that while in orbit the planetary weapon systems will be trying to burn you until you're the creator!

Portman

Not as burned as there going to get!

Larrin

Ok!

Weir

Colonel beg your pardon but were the hell are you going to get a contaminated ZPM form?

Portman

Camulus!

Weir

The system lord?

Portman

A few months after the Atlantis Expedition left SG-1 was supposed to have been captured by Ba'al the system lord thou they weren't in order to save his own hide he informed General O'Neil were there was a ZPM with which he had tampered with if an electrical charge were passed through it the subsequent explosion would have wiped out the entire Solar system in which it was located thinking that he had this ZPM in hand, General O'Neil sent him to trade the ZPM for SG-1 but instead of giving him the contaminated ZPM he got the depleted one form Taonas we subsequently learned that SG-1 was only trapped in an abandoned base that was Anubis' and we haven't herd form Camulus since we think he was killed by Ba'al

Weir

Ok.

Larrin

Why waste the power unit, can't your replacator friends here fix what this system lord has done to it?

Portman

I'm sure they could use it on earth once repaired but if we have a chance to increase our odds of winning this war with the wraith we must take it and hopefully in time liberate Pegasus and the fact that Earth has an unused ZPM it's kind of selfish too!

Larrin

Well what about another facility or Atlantis?

Portman

With the technology we now have and the ability to slice through even Laintain designed war ships and as for Atlantis' current ZPM is still above 98 percent filled and using it to bolster her capabilities while making certain people happier it's still selfish.

Larrin

That of course is your prerogative Colonel

Portman

As a security measure we will codename this operation "Samson and Goliath" and the target location "Harland and Wolff"

If we are all agreed we will rendezvous at launch point in Fifty Eight hours Atlantis Standard time

Thank You!

Weir

Can I suggest we leave one ship each here encase we need to contact each other

Portman

Good Idea

Ellis

Apollo will remain here

Weir

Thank you Colonel

Larrin

Colonel Portman may I speak with you please.

Portman (more)

Yes of course ma'am.

Carter, Sheppard, Ellis, Caldwell and Doctor Weir leave the briefing room; Larrin approaches Colonel Portman, the doors roll shut

Portman (cont.)

Yes how can I help?

Larrin

Why, Why do your people do this, help strangers when you can sit back on your world and protect your self's and not get involved?

Portman

I don't know, I guess it comes down to what we believe.

Larrin

And what do you believe in?

Portman

Truthfully a lot of things, but requiring this situation it boils down to one saying that defines why we do what we do and that is "we don't leave any one behind" that includes people that aren't from earth.

Larrin

But why, people from your world I can understand but people form other worlds you help not to mention other galaxies why?

Portman

Your family there's no other way to explain it and anyone would do anything for their family, at least we do on earth and I guess that's why we do what we do we do it to protect our family.

Larrin

I've never herd of a people so selfless perhaps because of the wraith; we in our galaxy didn't banded together and if we had would we be going what you are doing protecting others?

Portman

Larrin when you joined us for the battle of Auras you began down that road and now you're continuing that, you and your people are well on our way to do what we are doing.

Larrin

Thank you!

EXT: New Lantia

Larrin's warship, Phoenix and Deadalus exit hyperspace and into orbit

INT: Atlantis control room

The Atlantis team, Colonel Portman and Caldwell beam down into stargate operations

Major Loren walks over to them

Carter

Major?

Loren

We have a problem sir, the Wraith seem to added new ships to their defensive line, it might be that it's the entire wraith collective that is building this new ship and put aside the civil war

Portman

Combine their resources and launch a fleet of these ships to earth

Loren

Mister Woolsey sent Defiant on a recon run their new scans reveal that there is fifteen ships under construction and their nearly completed

Carter

How long 'till they launch?

Loren

We can't be cause but it will take fifty eight hours before they're space and combat worthy so at least fifty eight hours or sooner depending on weather or not they detected Defiant and increased their construction speed

Carter

Chuck send a message to Colonel Ellis; we are attacking in four hours

Chuck

Yes ma'am

Portman

Which ship are you and your guys going on Sam?

Carter

Deadalus if you don't mind

Portman (more)

Well I am offended Sam!

Joking only!

Portman taps his ear piece

Portman (continued)

Major Wood?

Wood

Go ahead sir!

Portman

Report to the phoenix

Wood

Aye sir!

Wood out!

Loren

If needs be I defend the city with the control chair and some of the travellers ships have entered orbit of the first, third and fifth moons

Carter

Good

Sheppard

Since this is a big fight I'll take over the chair on Larrin's ship and Ian no jokes!

Portman

Can you send Colonel Granger over to Phoenix?

Sheppard

Sure I will!

Portman

Doctor McKay, I'll need you on the Phoenix to monitor the hyper-jumper's power curve.

McKay

I think I should stay here and you take someone else

Portman

You have three choices, help me, suck a lemon and I'll get Todd to feed on you

McKay

You wouldn't!

Portman

Sure I would!

McKay

Why do I even attempt, I guess I'm just the galaxies wiping boy!

I'll dock the hyper jumper in one of your F-302 bays

Portman

Thank You

Portman taps his ear piece

Portman

Portman to phoenix one to beam aboard

Crewman

Standing by

Portman (more)

Now John, Larrin does she prefer just a peck on the check or does she prefer a game of Tonsil hockey?

A cheeky grin appears on Portman's face, Caldwell and the rest of the Atlantis team look at Sheppard

Portman (to phoenix crewman) 

Energise!

EXT: Space

Larrin's Aurora class warship, Defiant, Phoenix and Deadalus exit hyperspace and rendezvous with Apollo, Diana and the replacator fleet

INT: Deadalus Bridge

Carter sits at the console to the right of Colonel Caldwell

Carter

I thought teaming up with the wraith was weird but this is truly…

Caldwell

Disturbing?

Carter

Yup that's the word!

Times are changing and we got to change with them!

EXT: Phoenix

INT: Bridge

Granger

What is wrong captain?

Portman

This is "butt kicking" session reminds me of a poem I once read

Granger

"Cannon to the right of him, cannon to the left of him"?

Portman

Thank God no! 

Granger

Then what one?

Portman

A poem written by: Walt Whitman

Granger

I'm not exactly up on my Walt Whitman readings.

Portman

I understand the large hearts of heroes,

The courage of present times and all times….

Wood

I know that poem too let's hope that a rescue ship doesn't come for the Wraith!

Portman

A-men to that open a channel to the fleet!

Granger

Open sir

Portman

Ladies and Gentlemen of the Allied fleet, 

This is Colonel Ian Portman on board the United States Ship Phoenix;

To day is the day when we turn this enemy back, if the Wraith want to get to Earth they will have to go through you to do so and that will not happen!

May God bless you and protect you all...All Hands...Battle stations!

EXT: Space 

The Allied fleet moves out and enters hyperspace, the Phoenix cloaks and enters hyperspace

EXT: Space

The Allied fleet exits hyperspace and tares into their targets

INT: Deadalus Bridge

Caldwell

Unload all magazines target their weapons array

From the vantage point of the Deadalus Bridge the rail guns tear into the hull of the Wraith hive ship that's directly in front of them several nukes launch and barrel towards the hive ship a cruiser intercepts the nukes except for one.

The weapons that hit the cruiser destroy the ship in a fire ball taking the cruisers around it with it; the hive ship suffers great damage but is still intact and fight

Caldwell

Fire the plasma beam weapons on the hive, let's make this interesting

EXT: Space

Deadalus fires two shots form the plasma cannon beams form her underside both beams breach the hull at different locations causing an explosion that rips through the port side of the super structure of the hull.

INT: Larrin's ship –chair room-

Sheppard

Locking on to the nearest hive ship launching drones!

Larrin (via intercom)

John our aft shields have been hit there down twenty three percent

Sheppard

Have some of the replacator ships draw their fire for us, and have the others punch a hole in the lines of defence so we can hit the lead hive ship head on.

Larrin (via intercom)

Understood

Sheppard

Is there anything form Phoenix?

Larrin (via intercom)

No but we have monitored the signature on the isolated communication channel twice and the last one with in the last few seconds

Sheppard

That's means there just about make their last jump!

EXT: Space 

The cloak Phoenix stands ready to make the final jump

INT: Hyper jumper aft section

Portman (via intercom)

Bridge to McKay?

McKay

Yes Colonel?

Portman

McKay during our next jump can you use the hyper jumpers, hyper drive to boost the shields?

McKay

Since the cloak of the jumper is connected to the ships shield generators I don't see why not but why,

You've got the ships own power generators and that of the new Asgard computer core why do you need more?

Portman

I'll take what I can get!

McKay

Of course but it might not be too stable, were cloaks drain power at a constant rate, shields draw it faster the more their taxed it may be too much power for the jumper and the ship to handle!

Portman

Split the power fifty, fifty between the shields and the plasma cannons and McKay the moment we head into orbit I want the extra power to the shields!

McKay

Understood

Portman

Rodney, how's "Rosie"?

McKay

"Rosanne" is just fine even thou she has the power to blow up a system!

And she ways' a ton and if she was human she'd be bad tempered!

Portman

Hey enough she may have to loose a little weight and if she were human she wouldn't be bad tempered she'd be just misunderstood!

McKay

McKay out!

INT: Bridge

Granger

We have achieved launch point

Portman

Open bay doors

EXT: Launch bay

Rosie or Rosanne is a Horizon weapons platform but twice the size of the first one

Portman (Voice Over)

Deactivate the force shield!

The force shield turns off the. Rosie is lowered into firing position via her loading clamps

INT: Bridge

Portman

Take me out of the oven mum I'm cooked!

Status of Rosie?

Granger

She is ready for launch captain

Portman

God speed little lady, fire!

EXT: Space

From the starboard fighter bay a flash of blue light then Rosie shoots out as the Phoenix turns and enters hyperspace.

INT: Bridge

For a brief second the crew can see hyperspace out the bridge window before it dissipates and the planet flashes into full view they still have a little way to travel before they are over their target.

Portman

McKay shields!

McKay (via intercom)

The Extra power is on-line

Portman

Arm all nuclear missiles, drop the cloak and raise shields, were going in!

EXT: Space

Phoenix de-cloaks and slows into orbit

Portman (Voice over)

Deploy nuclear weapons!

The underbelly missile launchers eject a stream of nuclear warheads around eight in total; they race towards the planet's surface and a second or two later the sky line of the planet is filled with eight mushroom clouds.

The planetary defensive batteries fire upon the Phoenix and hit her shields causing barely any damage to them

INT: Bridge

Wood

Planetary defensive weapons have opened fire are shields are holding at one hundred percent 

McKay (via intercom)

McKay to bridge?

Portman

Go ahead doctor?

McKay

Colonel I suggest we blanket the entire region of the shipyard once again, the Wraith are very resourceful at protecting them self's and I suggest we take care of the anti-space craft batteries

Portman

Understood doctor, Colonel Granger deploy all ventral nuclear warheads to the shipyard and the region immediately around it, all rail gun batteries fire on the planetary defences

Granger

Missiles deployed, firing all rail gun batteries on the anti-space craft batteries 

EXT: Space

Phoenix unleashes her missiles and massive borage of rail gun salvos upon the planet.

The planet's defences continue to fire as Phoenix's weapons get the better of them

INT: Bridge

Wood

Sir, the shipyard region is now a smoking creator

Portman

That's what I want to hear planetary defences?

Wood

Neutralised sir.

Receiving distress call from a replacator ship Kirov class!

Portman

Alter course full power to sub light engines lock on their attacker prepare to fire plasma cannons full power.

Granger

Yes sir

Portman

How many are on board that Kirov cruiser?

Granger

Sixty two sir!

Portman

Have security standing by in launch bay three with A.R.G's and prepare to transport the crew onboard

Granger

Sir?

Portman

I'm not going to risk the lives of a optional ally on the basis of bad blood

Granger

Sir, I must object to this course of action

Portman

Objection noted Colonel, if these replicators are under control of Elizabeth Weir and her duplicated team, we might finally be able to take this war two the wraith and free the galaxy with a people that are as advanced as the Ancients

Granger

Even thou they…

Portman

Even thou they have stabbed us in the back more than once?

I was there at the two times they invaded the SGC and on board the small vessel that took General O'Neil and Teal'c to the Russian sub after a bug killed those poor crewman and took over the ship.

And yet I do also know these replicators have done_** nothing**_ and I mean nothing to warrant any kind of distrust!

Granger

Yes sir...

Portman

E.T.A until the star goes super nova?

Wood

Sometime with in the next seven to ten minutes Colonel.

Granger

Security team in position sir.

The Cruisers hull is about to collapse!

Portman

Beam them on board, target that hive and fire the twin plasma cannons!

EXT: Space

"Twaddle Dee and Twaddle Dum" the twin plasma cannons fire upon the hive ship, they cut two giant hull through the ship hull enough to make more than ninety percent of the ship uninhabitable.

The hive explodes sending some of its debris hurtling to the Phoenix, the shields shrug the debris off and the Phoenix moves to its next target

INT: Bridge

Colonel Portman sits down in the captain's chair

Portman

Good girl Phoenix,

McKay how long till Rosie blows her lid?

McKay (voice over)

Hold on a moment, I'm detecting elevated signals form Rosie,

The Zed PM is about to reach exploding point!

Portman

All ships this is Portman it's time to go like a bat out of hell!

EXT: Space

The Entire fleet enters hyperspace as the ZPM in Rosie explodes a subspace shockwave emanates from the remains of Rosie, the shockwave expands in the suns direction and as hoped the star goes supernova and annihilates the system.

EXT: Space

Several hyperspace windows open and the entire allied fleet exits hyperspace.

INT: Bridge

Granger

Sir we just got a reply form Mister Wolsey, although the president has some reservations he has ordered us to negotiate an Alliance with the Asura replicators and as a sign of trust, we have to...

Portman

What?

EXT: New Lantia

Phoenix, Larrin's ship, Doctor Weir's flag ship and two Kirov escorts exits hyperspace 

INT: Atlantis stargate operations

Portman

How long have they been in there John?

Sheppard

Six and a half hours!

Portman

God, I thought the Two Ronnie's sketchbooks on the TV were boring and long but this beats that by a second or two!

Colonel Portman lets out a sigh of relief as the conference doors open, Colonel Carter, Mister Wolsey, Agent Bates, Doctor Weir and her team exit and walk over to them

Portman

Colonel Carter?

Carter

We have an alliance, we will need an official ambassador and the ambassador will need a flagship.

Portman

I guess that Steven as a lot full since the Deadalus is Earth's flagship.

Phoenix and her crew would be happy to serve as the ambassador's flagship.

Wolsey

Thank you colonel, since you have volunteered to chaperone the ambassador around who would you suggest?

Portman

I'll need a while to look at the resumes of the ambassadors do I have any limits?

Wolsey

I shouldn't think so but the only barrier that could hinder you is that were ever the ambassador is from must be have an I.O.A representative.

Portman

Mister Wolsey you could select your self if you wish why haven't you?

Wolsey

I don't want that job I just like my job the way it is.

Portman

I'll beam back once I have found someone suitable

Wolsey

Well you will have a day or so colonel, I would like you to escort Doctor Weir's flagship to Asura

Portman

As you wish, Doctor Weir care to join me on the Phoenix?

Elizabeth

I would love too

EXT: Asura

Phoenix, Doctor Weir's flagship and their escorts drop out of hyperspace

INT: Portman's quarters

Portman (more)

God I'll never find someone to fill this job!

Someone knocks at the door.

Portman (continued)

Come in!

Elizabeth Weir walks in

Elizabeth

Colonel?

Portman

Doctor Weir, come in please sit down, how can I help?

Elizabeth walks through the door and sits down as Colonel Portman flops the file down on the desk

Elizabeth

We've arrived, Colonel you seem to have some reconnection to me have we meet before?

Portman

Yes, I commanded an SG team while you were at the SGC and you sent me and my team on several missions and we escorted you on a tour of the Alpha and Beta site, we became good friends.

I understand that you have forgotten you've had a few large problems to deal with, I was upset when I herd about your captured and then your death and now this, I didn't know how I would react when I met this you but I consider you as much as a friend as I ever did the "Original" Elizabeth Weir

Elizabeth

Thank you to help you with your problem of selecting an Ambassador, who can deal with a replacator.

Portman

Thank You, Now I know who is a good person to serve and, 

It's good to see you again or meet you or what ever

Elizabeth

Thank You, Ian!

Portman

No problem Z!

EXT: New Lantia

INT: Carter's office

Wolsey

You can't be serious!

Portman

I am

Sheppard

I agree with him.

Wolsey

I'll speak to the IOA but I do understand were you are coming form.

Portman

What is happing to the Dagan ZPM?

Wolsey

We are building an underground base on the planet on P3R-234 it's also known as "Position Alpha" the shields will protect the base and planetary versions of the Phoenix's twin plasma cannons will be powered by the ZPM and rail guns and nuclear missiles will also be deployed to protect the base

I am also recommending we construct a planetary shipyard so we can begin production of ships here in Pegasus should things become a dire situation

Portman

Good Idea

Wolsey

Defiant and Apollo will provide on going protection during the bases' construction

Portman

What about Diana and the Deadalus

Wolsey

Deadalus will continue to protect Atlantis also Diana is overseeing construction of the second Midway station about two and both gates will have both Iris' and shields to prevent another wraith take over and they destroyed it too!

Sheppard

No that was Kavanaugh!

It's not fair to pin that on the Wraith!

Wolsey

Thank You

INT: Wraith Bridge

Crewman

The system has been annihilated sir

The ships commander is looking at the remnants of the planet

Commander

At least we saved the prototype ship!

And the other ships yards are still producing the new designs!

The commander turns around and looks at the crewman, the ships commander is none other than Michel Kenmore, the wraith that has been turned into a human, wraith hybrid

The End


End file.
